


Safe Hands

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Threesome, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Carly and Jill plan to get you... and they do.
Relationships: Carly Telford/Original Female Character(s)/Jill Scott
Kudos: 3





	Safe Hands

It starts after you ran headlong into Jill during practice, you hadn’t exactly meant to even as you fell back, surprised when Carly keeps you upright, nudging you gently aside to pull Jill to her feet. 

“The two of you need to figure it out…”

Carly teases.

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you two are trying to end up sharing an ice bath.”

“Maybe…”

You mutter, looking away with a sigh, watching as Jill brushes herself down.

“Maybe neither of us can handle what we’re feeling…”

“So… find an excuse to catch her alone.”

Carly smirks, nudging you toward the woman with a whispered ‘or I’ll lock us all into a room’. You falter in your step, trip almost as you approach Jill, apologize with a shy smile and looking away as Jill smiles, still quietly shy. 

“You can’t choose… can you?”

The question comes honestly. 

“No…”

You admit, allowing Jill in for once, your next words soft.

“I love you… but… I also love Carly… she’s… been so…”

“I know.”

Jill murmurs, then smiles.

“Did she really say she’d lock us all in?”

“Yeah…”

“Then pretend like you froze… and trust me.”

You agree, softly, accepting that Jill might have an idea. So you do as she suggests. You pretend you froze up, didn’t ask her out. Carly teases you, of course, but she seems pleased that you froze up. 

You end up locked in the room with both of them. As planned. Jill smirks at you before she moves to whisper something to Carly, who smiles warmly. 

By the time you understand what Carly heard, they have you between them, Carly moving to run hands up under your top to your chest, Jill moving her hands under your shorts, under everything. Between them, warm hands, soft fingers, safe hands, you come undone fast. You don’t try to stop them at first, but you smile when Carly kisses you, then Jill, Jill taking her own turn in reply until, finally, you understand. 

They planned this. All of it. Despite everything you can’t help but be glad they did. You love them both and, if you are truly honest, you need both of them to get you off.


End file.
